Take These Broken Wings
by NightMaiden02
Summary: Just a brief look in the the past of certain characters and how they came to be who they are as we know them
1. In The Night

Authors Note: Fisrt of all I would like to say that this is a the same story as 'Healing Souls' I just changed the title and the story itself is going to be going through the major changes compared to what it was originally planned as. Sorry for all the confusion. As always I hope you enjoy this story and please feel free to leave any and all comments and constructive criticism that you have.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, if I did I would sue 4Kids Entertainment for doing such a poor dub dubbing and editing it, and just simply kill off a good show.  
  
Key:  
  
'blah blah blah' - thoughts  
  
"blah blah, blah" - speech  
  
~*~*~*~* - Scene change  
  
~*flashback*~ - flashback (simple, ne?)  
  
Yami Bakura - Bakura  
  
Normal Bakura - Ryou  
  
Yami Yugi- Yami (I may actually give him a name later on is the story, but we shall see ~smirks~)  
  
Normal Yugi - Yugi  
  
Take These broken Wings  
  
Chapter 1: In the Night  
  
The night was clear and crisp; the stars were twinkling brightly and the moon shown at its full. Deep brown eyes gazed out from a window seeking the comfort of the night. Sighing Bakura turned his gaze from the moon to his other self, his aibou. Ryou was sleeping peacefully, curled tightly in his blankets. The only light source in the room was from the full moon above, lighting the room and Ryou with an almost angelic glow. Bakura was amazed at how beautiful the boy looked in the pale light, the soft skin and snow white hair sparkling with beauty.  
  
'He looks so beautiful in his sleep. Wait! What am I thinking?! He's weak.' Bakura growled at himself. With a quick jerk of his head, he returned his gaze to the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou tossed and moaned in his sleep. He was dreaming; that Bakura was sure of, but of what, he couldn't tell. That was until Ryou began to talk in his sleep.  
"Yami, please stop. What did I do.?" He curled into a tight ball and put his hands over his head in a protective manner. "Please."  
  
Bakura got up from his seat by the window and quietly walked over to Ryou's bed. When he reached the bed he was not surprised to find Ryou crying and shaking in his sleep.  
  
"Weak," he breathed "weak but beautiful." With slow movements he gently brushed his knuckles along Ryou's cheek. Ryou stiffened at the touch and gave a small whimper. Bakura's heart melted slightly at the sound. How could he cause harm to one so beautiful, to one that reminded him of his past self? 'Because he's weak, just like I used to be, and needs to be taught how to be strong.' His mind chided as he pulled his hand away.  
  
Ryou woke with a start, happy to be away from the nightmare. They came so often now, that he was almost willing to give up sleep itself. Slowly he uncurled himself from the constricting sheets, and sat up only to come face to face with his yami.  
  
"Yami?" He asked quietly, hoping that it was just a vision. Looking into his yami's eyes he could see anger flashing in their depths. Letting out a small whimper of fear he closed his eyes and pushed him-self up against the wall, expecting what he knew was to come.  
  
"Ryou." Bakura breathed in a barely audible whisper. He then reached out and gently placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder. Feeling the smaller boy stiffen he sighed.  
"Ryou, open your eyes." He said gently, "Please."  
  
Ryou tried to hold his fear in check, but it was no use. All he wanted to do was to just melt into the wall and be away from his evil self. Trembling, he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I didn't.."  
  
"Hush" Bakura stated harshly, instantly regretting it when Ryou stiffened and shut his eyes again. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. Just please open your eyes." He ran his fingers along Ryou's cheek to stop under his chin. He tilted Ryou's head so that he could look into the beautiful brown eyes, but they were still closed to him. "Ryou, I promise you.. I will not hurt you. Not now or ever again. Now please open your eyes."  
  
Ryou started, he was expecting his yami to yell at him, hit him, anything but this. Could what his yami be saying actually be true? He would never hurt him again. No, it had to be some kind of trick. But there was always that last ray of hope. A tear made its way through shut lids. And surprisingly he felt a gentle hand brush it away. Maybe it was true; maybe his yami would never hurt him again. Slowly he opened his eyes.  
  
"That's better. Now look at me Ryou." Slowly Ryou looked into his yami's eyes fearful of the anger he might find in them, but to his surprise there was none. "There now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Bakura said with a laugh.  
  
It was obviously a rhetorical question, but all Ryou wanted to do was shout 'yes.' After having your yami beat you for weeks, of course it's going to be hard to look at him without flinching.  
  
Bakura let a small smile play on his lips, before letting out a soft sigh and again running his knuckles across Ryou's cheek.  
"Ryou...." he sighed. "I am so sorry I treated you the way I did. I was only acting as I knew how, I wanted to teach you to be strong, but now I see it was the wrong way."  
  
'As you only knew how?' Ryou thought looking at his yami. 'What was it like in you other life? What did you have to go through?' Mustering up the courage he spoke "Yami?"  
  
"Yes, aibou?"  
  
"What was it like?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What was what like?" He asked a tad confused as to what his hikari meant.  
  
"Your past. What was it like?" Ryou amended. Shifting in the bed so he was more comfortable, but causing the blankets to fall from his body. The coolness of the room and the autumn night hit him full force and he couldn't suppress the shiver that made its way through his body. Noticing this Bakura lifted the blanket and gently wrapped it around Ryou.  
  
"My past?" Bakura whispered; his eyes then became distant, as he seemed to drift into memories of his former life. "My past" he whispered again, this time it was filled with sorrow. His eyes then returned back to their normal chocolate depths. Shifting so that he was sitting on the bed with Ryou, he pulled the smaller boy into his lap, still mindful to keep Ryou wrapped in the warm blanket. "You want to hear of my past?" He asked, his voice still a whisper.  
  
Ryou nodded. Never had he seen his yami act like this. Not that he was complaining, but he was worried for Bakura.  
  
"All right. I'll tell you my story." Bakura answered and then kissed Ryou's forehead. 


	2. Out to Play

Authors note: Chapter 2. For all notes and disclaimers please see chapter 1. Thank you and Enjoy the chapter  
  
Chapter 2: Out to Play  
  
Bakura breathed in deeply and let it out as a slow breath, steadying himself for the memories that he was about to reveal. He never told anyone about his past; he himself did not even like to remember it. Sure he had some pleasant memories, but those were few and far apart. Then with a soft sigh he began to speak..  
  
"When I was little my family was killed."  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
A boy about the age of 13 sat at a roughly cut wooden table, eating the small meal with his mother. The boy's features were sharp and the slight desert breeze that was blowing through the house caused his white hair to drift in front of his deep brown eyes.  
  
"Bakura?" A soft female voice asked.  
  
"Yes momma?"  
  
"Could you fetch the jar of water?" The boy, Bakura, smiled and got up from his seat and went to the end of the room to fetch the jug that was on the other table. Bringing it back he smiled up at his mother.  
  
His mother was of light complexion and her hair was light compared to the rest of those living in Egypt. Bakura on the other hand was a near albino, his skin was extremely pale and his hair was almost completely white. The only thing that kept him from the classification of being an albino were his eyes, which were the color of chocolate. Both female and male envied his beauty. Bakura's sharp features where inherited from his father, who was a tall lithe, man whose eye color matched that of his son's. His hair was like the black of night highlighted with the soft light of the stars.  
  
"Mother, when will Father be home?" He asked turning his head to look at the door.  
  
"Soon little one, soon." After a long pause a figure appeared at the door.  
  
"Papa!" Bakura yelled as he ran to greet his father.  
  
"Hello, my son." The man said as he swept his are around the boy, embracing him "I trust your day has been well." He smiled at the boy in his arms. Bakura nodded.  
  
"Ankhu how was the day at the market?" Bakura's Mother, Makare, asked her husband.  
  
"The usual, but there seemed to be more guards around than normal." He answered as he let go of Bakura.  
  
"That is unusual." Makare replied, "There could be a thief about, but let's not worry about that. Come, finish the meal with us." She motioned for her husband to follow her to the table.  
  
Bakura turned to look at his parents. "Mother, Father, may I go out to play?"  
  
"Only for a few hours Bakura." His mother said with a smile. Bakura nodded and ran out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura gazed at the sky as he walked along the road. From what his father taught him about the position of the sun, he estimated that there was about three hours of daylight left.  
  
"Bakura." A voice called from behind, turning around Bakura saw Malik standing a few feet away from him.  
  
Like himself Malik had light colored hair, but his was a pale blonde instead of white, and his skin was tanned like the desert sands. And unlike most Egyptians, Malik's eyes were an icy blue.  
  
"Malik." Bakura called back running to greet his friend. "Malik, I was just going to see if you were home."  
  
"Now you don't have to look." Malik laughed.  
  
The two boys spent the next two hours running and laughing through the streets of the market. Their day turned especially interesting when Malik decided that it would be fun to steal two apples from one of the sellers. The vender ran after the two boys only to be stopped by a hidden trip wire and a bucket of water. Laughing at the expression on the man's face Malik and Bakura walked away from the market area.  
  
"Bakura, I have to show you something." Malik said as he pulled Bakura toward one of temples.  
  
"Malik, I really should be going home." Bakura replied as he tried to pull away.  
  
"Don't worry so much Bakura, all will be fine. Now let's go." He then tugged on Bakura's sleeve and started to drag him towards the temple.  
  
Author's Note #2: Hehehe a cliffhanger. I bet you are wonder where Malik is taking Bakura. Well in order to find out you will have to stay tuned for the next chapter. Yes, I know Malik was not in Ancient Egypt, but again I say this is MY version of their pasts. So, if I want Malik to be in Ancient Egypt, he can be in Ancient Egypt. As for the story, yes I know the first two chapters were slow, but things will start to pick up in Chapter 3. Ja-ne Mina-san! And please be nice and leave a review. 


	3. The Shadow Game

Authors Note: I would like to welcome you to Chapter 3. I am having lots of fun writing this story. Also, I got the chant that is used from the show itself (well the dubbed version), and I have changed the way the monsters are summoned. I am not too familiar with exactly how the game itself works, so just bare with me here, I am doing what I can with the dueling part. If you see any flaws please let me know. I hope you have found this story interesting so far, and I will be trying to update it more often now. Please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 3: The Shadow Game.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Just come on, we have to hurry."  
  
After what seemed like forever to Bakura, Malik stopped behind the temple.  
  
"Malik, what are we doing here?!" Bakura whispered harshly. 'This is off limits to commoners."  
  
"I know that." Malik replied with a sly grin, pulling Bakura through the unguarded doorway. He then led them down a set of narrow and winding stairs that led to the lower levels of the temple. From there he pulled Bakura through a series of dank smelling passageways. Finally he stopped just before an open chamber. From within there came a soft chant that sent a shiver down Bakura's spine.  
  
"Realms of Shadow in this twilight hour accept these souls and grant us power."  
  
"Malik," he whispered "what do you suppose that means?"  
  
"You will see soon enough. Now, be quite." He then pulled Bakura through the door and into the chamber.  
  
The chamber was rather large and open. There were a few support pillars and upon them were intricate hieroglyphics. Bakura gazed about in awe, but what caught his attention was the group of men in the center. His eyes widened as he recognized one of the men as the High-Priest, Jarha. The High-Priest and another man then walked into the exact center of the chamber facing each other as the room began to fill with a dark purple and black mist. Bakura look to Malik fear clearly shown on his face.  
  
"Malik.." He began to whisper, but his words were muffled as the mist surrounded them.  
  
When his vision cleared Bakura found himself standing in the same chamber, but there was something different, something dark and evil. Looking over at Malik he found his friend leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and a sly grin playing on his lips.  
  
"Malik, what happened?" Bakura whispered while moving next to the blonde Egyptian hidden in the shadows.  
  
"We are in the Shadow Realm." He answered simply the same smile still on his lips.  
"Shadow Realm?" Bakura whispered as he looked to the two men in the center of the chamber.  
  
Jarah was a taller man with sharp features, which were accented by his finely trimmed chin length hair. He wore a robe of white trimmed with a deep blue and gold, and about his waist was tied a blue sash trimmed in gold. The other man was a noble and was clothed in a pleated shenit (1), his hair was finely cut so it was the length of his shoulders.  
  
"Duel." They both said in unison. With that said the nobleman extended his right arm forward his hand facing up and out. "I summon the Blue-winged Crown (2) in attack."  
  
From the shadows above Bakura and Malik a large bird seemed to materialize. The red feathers upon this bird's head seemed to resemble a crown and the feathers of its tail were the same red but were long and flowing. The body of the bird was filled with shimmering blue feathers, but when hit by the light they seemed to shine an eerie white. Its talons were sharp and fierce like its green eyes. With a sharp and piercing cry it landed before the one who summoned it.  
  
"Memnon, I applaud you. But I summon Bottom Dweller (3) in attack."  
  
Just like the monster before this one appeared from the shadows. This creature was a long serpent like monster with blue fins near its head and tail, and long its back. It's yellow eyes flashing with the desire to destroy all that were sent against it.  
  
"Now, Bottom Dweller, attack the Blue-winged Crown." Jarah said as he pointed toward Memnon and his monster. With a loud screech the Bottom Dweller lashed its tail it the other monster. The Blue-winged Crown dodged the attack as it flew into the air then came sweeping down upon the Bottom Dweller. The battle lasted for a few more minutes, the Bottom Dwelling being the victor.  
  
Bakura watched in silent awe as the two men continued to duel, neither wanting to give in. That was until Jarah summoned his most powerful monster, the Blue-eyes White Dragon.  
  
"You summoned the Blue-eyes White Dragon.(4)" Memnon gasped his eyes wide with fear and awe.  
  
The monsters before surely scared Bakura but the dragon standing before him multiplied the fear tenfold. The dragon was large, almost as tall as the room itself. It's snow white scales seemed to shimmer in the dim torchlight. It's claws and teeth were as sharp as any swords blade. Finally, there were its eyes, fierce and cold like the Artic ice. With a frightened yelp, Bakura backed into the wall.  
  
"This duel ends now, and you lose my dear Memnon. Blue-eyes, white lightening attack!" With that the mighty dragon reared back its head sending forth a powerful blast of bright white light destroying both Memnon and his monster.  
  
Bakura brought his arm up to shield his eyes from the light. When he was finally able to see again all that was left of Memnon and his monster were two piles of ash. He watched in horror as the High Priest kicked the pile of ash that was of the dead man.  
  
"We should leave." Malik whispered as he nudged the stunned Bakura back toward the entrance of the chamber.  
  
After a few moments one of the men who was watching the duel approached the High Priest.  
  
"Lord Jarah, there were.."  
  
"I know." Jarah cut him off with a raised hand.  
  
"Should we go after them? After all they witnessed a Shadow Game."  
  
"No. There are only two in the entire kingdom that have hair that light in color. It will be easy to find them."  
  
"Yes, but if we attack them now.." he was once again cut off as the high Priest raised his hand.  
  
"Leave the golden-haired one be, his father is a duelist after all. As for the other, he will be taken care of in time." With that Jarah strode out of the chamber a sly grin on his lips.  
  
~*End flashback*~  
  
"After we left that chamber little did I know that within the next few days my life would change forever. Bakura said sadly as he looked at Ryou.  
  
"What happened?" Ryou asked as he tried to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Later. You should go back to sleep." Bakura replied as he removed Ryou from his lap and placed him on the bed, brining the blankets up so the covered the small youth. After that was he turned and quietly left the room.  
  
Ryou lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. What had suddenly brought on his yami's change of heart? He found it ironic that his thought made him think of his favorite card, the Change of Heart'. Never before had Bakura acted this way. Never before had he revealed anything about his past. Every time he tried to ask Bakura would either ignore him completely or give him a beating. But now, now Bakura was opening up to him, showing him things from his past and even being kind. Maybe, just maybe was a new start between him and his yami. With a slight smile he rolled over to his side and fell into his first peaceful sleep in months.  
  
(1) shient- the skirts/kilts that males in Egypt often wore  
  
(2) Blue-winged Crown: atk-1600 def-1200  
  
(3) Bottom Dweller: atk- 1650 def-1700  
  
(4) Blue-eyes White Dragon: atk-3000 def-2500  
  
Author's Note: Yes another one. I am not to pleased about this chapter. It's too short and I have to improve on how I write my duel scenes. Also, I went back and changed Bakura's age in the second chapter. You will see why I did this in a later chapter. As for Jarah, he will also have a purpose as this story goes on. I thank you all for reading and please leave a review. Criticism is welcome and will be used to improve later chapters.  
  
Thank a bunch!  
  
~NightMaiden02 


	4. Merciless Killings

Author's Note: Well here is Chapter 4. Sorry the last chapter was so bad, but like I said it was my first Duel scene, so hopefully they will improve as this story goes along. Now on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. So don't sue, if you do all you would be getting is the pile of dust-bunnies hiding behind my monitor. Though I can't say that they would go along peacefully.  
  
Warning: This chapter contains violence. do not like, do not read.  
  
Chapter 4: Merciless Killings  
  
He sat alone outside on the porch steps. Around him snowflakes fell in a silent and peaceful harmony, mocking his inner turmoil. In just a few days it would be the dreaded anniversary of the day he was sealed within the Ring. Bakura hated this time; it made him feel helpless and vulnerable. Maybe that was why he was revealing his past to Ryou.  
  
Sighing, Bakura looked to the sky. He always found comfort in the stars; even in his darkest hours he would gaze upon them and find comfort. But there were no longer stars in the sky this night, only clouds. With another sigh he disappeared back into the Millennium Ring and his soul room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou awoke to the sound of his alarm. Glancing over to the clock he noticed it was 8 in the morning. He never used to get up this early on a weekend, but the one time he did sleep in after getting the Millennium Ring Bakura literally pulled him out of bed by the collar of his pajamas calling him lazy and worthless.  
  
Stretching he got out of bed and quietly made his way down into the kitchen to eat breakfast. After getting a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice he sat at the table and quietly ate his food. After a few moments Bakura suddenly appeared next to his hikari, causing Ryou to almost choke on his juice.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ryou stared dumbfounded at his yami. "I asked if you were alright." Bakura said again a bit more forcefully to which Ryou nodded.  
  
It was a shock to him that his yami was actually asking if he was okay. Maybe, what happened last night wasn't a dream like he originally thought.  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou whispered. "Bakura, what else happened in your past? I mean what happened after you seen that Shadow Game?" Bakura looked to him then sighed sadly before he sat in one of the other chairs.  
  
"Well, as I said before little did I know that my life was about to change forever." He paused then, as if thinking of where to begin, then finally he began again.  
  
"A few days had past since I witnessed that Shadow Game. My mother had asked me to go to the market for a loaf of bread..."  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"Yes momma."  
  
"I need you to go to the market place and get some bread." Makare said as she placed a few coins in her son's hands.  
  
"Yes momma." Bakura nodded and ran out of the house. He was glad to be able to leave their little house. After the night he came home late, the night he was with Malik, his Mother and Father both had scolded him and said he was to stay indoors until they told him otherwise. Yes, he was indeed glad to be out, even if it was just to run the market.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the darkness of an alley a figure clocked in shadow watched as the boy left the house. Smirking he watched as the child turned a corner and disappeared from sight. Stepping forward he motioned for those behind him to follow him out of the alley.  
  
"Zemti." said one of the men as he walked over to stand next to the leader of the group. "Shall we go after the boy?"  
  
"No." Zemti answered. "Lord Jarah has other plans for the boy. We will capture him when he returns." a evil grin spread across his lips as he added ".returns to find his house destroyed and family dead."  
  
The other man nodded, "So be it." He then motioned for the men to advance upon the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Makare and Ankhu were seated at the small table discussing their son.  
  
"He has been very quiet since he came home the other day." Ankhu said as he placed his chin in his hand.  
  
"Perhaps we were to stern with him." Makare replied worry flashing across her gentle features.  
  
"No." Ankhu said as he shook his head. "That is not it. it is more as if he is hiding something from us."  
  
"But what would." Makare was cut off as a group of at least a dozen soldiers swarmed into the house, their weapons drawn.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Ankhu said as he moved to stand protectively in front of his wife.  
  
"Perhaps I can explain." Zemti said as he walked forward an evil glint in his eyes. "You see, your son witnessed a Shadow Game. And by the law of the game he is not allowed to live, for he not a duelist."  
  
Ankhu's eyes widened at the same times as his wife's "A Shadow Game." He gasped. "You must be mistaken. I have not yet told my son about these games, but I assure you he knows better then to go near the temple when there is not a public gathering or service."  
  
"Ah, but that is where you err. You son not only went to the temple but went to the forbidden levels." Makare gasped as Zemti said this.  
  
"No." She whispered shaking her head in disbelief. "It cannot be."  
  
"Yes." Zemti sneered as he motioned for his soldiers to advance upon the couple.  
  
Ankhu watched helplessly as his wife was pulled away from him and forced to her knees.  
  
"You should have better disciplined your son." Zemti said coldly. "Now!" He shouted to his men. "Kill them. in the name of the Pharaoh." The captured couple gasped at the last statement.  
  
"Makare watched in horror as one of the soldiers stepped before her beloved and placed a curved dagger at his throat. She could not bear to watch her husband's dead, so she turned away tears filling her eyes. She heard her love's last words to her, as they started firm and strong then ended in a gurgle. She then felt a hand on her arm roughly turning her around and looked up to see Zemti. Makare stared at him, her eyes cold and unreadable.  
  
Zemti smirked as he brought down his own dagger ending the woman's life.  
  
~*End flashback*~  
  
Bakura stopped and looked away, uncharacteristic tears brimming his eyes. He took a deep breath to steady himself and turned back to Ryou who was looking to him concerned.  
  
"Didn't you have plans with Yugi today or something?" He asked changing the subject. 


End file.
